operation: CHEAT
by Vena
Summary: Rachel and Patton always had a strong relationship but what happens when she starts to question his faithfulness?...
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Me and Fainted.Tears are back with another collab story for y'all. This time it's a 60/362 one. To get some of this stuff in here you'll have to read our other fics on her account op CONFESS and op DENIAL and op FERRIS on my account. So like our other fics we take turns in POV. I'll be doing Rachel and she'll be doing Patton. Hope you like! Please R&R?

Operation C.H.E.A.T.

Confusing  
Her  
Emotions  
Actually  
Threatens

Chapter 1

Rachels POV

Being supreme commander isn't all it's cracked up to be.

You have to make sure every operative is all in accounting for and you're the glue that holds this whole organization together. People look up to you and it's almost impossible to make a mistake. I remember when I was supreme commander of KND I gave it up and I regret it terribly for it put the whole organization in trouble.

And I thought being supreme commander of KND was hard but try the TND. More paperwork and harder missions and you try commanding a bunch of teenagers! I have to fit in schoolwork between it all as well. I'm surprised I can find time for my boyfriend.

Yes that's right. I, Rachel, Supreme Commander of TND, have a boyfriend. Patton Drilovsky is his name. Kind of rolls off the tongue doesn't it? He's Numbuh 60-T and is the drill sergeant supreme at the Arctic Training Base. Hot too. That's the hormones talking but he is quite the looker. His dark chocolate eyes are so mesmerizing and his black hair sticks up in a way that makes him cute. And he has a good body. That's essential. There go the hormones again.

But yes, Patton is what makes my world go round, my heart beat fast and bring goofy smiles to my face that make Numbuh 44-T and 44-T question my thoughts, and I'm pretty sure it's vice versa for him.

Today, but, is our two-year anniversary and he promised me a romantic candlelit dinner at his house, his family is out of course and hopefully some dessert later… if you know what I mean.

So here I am in my office… yes, office… getting ready for our date. I have to do it in my office you see… I haven't told my parents about Patton yet. I want to it's just that… they have this no-dating-until-you're-married thing.

Numbuh 23, or Virginia Sims, comes in without knocking like she usually does while I'm brushing my hair.

"Geez I might as well not have a door." I said sarcastically. She pulled a face at me and I poked my tongue out at her.

"Oh my god, you're not going wearing that are you?" She gasped pointing to my oversized jumper.

I rolled my eyes. "No. Of course not." I waved my hand in front my face. "That's what I'm wearing."

I pointed to an outfit sitting on the chair. The top was a black stringy tank top, tight around the bust of course and the skirt was a blue and long. Virginia went to pick the top up.

"Isn't this a bit small?" She asked.

"Exactly." I said grabbing the top from her hands and made a circle motion with my finger indicating for her to turn around.

"You're actually expecting to… you know… tonight?" She asked as she turned.

"That, Numbuh 23, is none of your business." I replied sternly before taking my jumper off.

"You are aren't you?"

"Can't you annoy Bartie instead?"

"Nah it's more fun annoying you."

I sighed as I pulled the top over my chest. "Pass me the skirt." I said, holding out my hand.

Virginia placed the skirt in my hand and turned once again.

"You know Rach," Virginia began to say. "Two years is a long time."

"And?" I asked, pulling my leg-ins off.

"So you are aren't you?"

I scoffed as she giggled. Then all of a sudden Bartie walked in. "Numbuh 362-T, sir, those reports you wanted just got…"

"Numbuh 35!" I shrieked as I covered my underwear.

"AH!" He shrieked as well. "Oh my god I-I'm so sorry s-sir, I… but… ahh!"

"Bartie." Virginia growled as she grabbed her boyfriend's shoulders and turned him around. She whispered something in his ear, which made him squirm.

"Sorry!" He called out as Virginia slammed the door in his face. I could feel my face being super flushed and hot.

"Sir, your face." Virginia said.

"Yeah, well it's not every day your best friend's boyfriend sees you in your undies." I said while rapidly pulling up my skirt.

Then all of a sudden the screen on my wall turned on and there was my boyfriend looking down on us.

"Hey!" I said almost too excitedly. "Are you ready?"

"Uh." He rubbed his neck nervously. "I can't do tonight."

My throat went dry and anger started boiling in my stomach. "Why?" I asked.

"Something real crucial and chaotic just happened here at the base and it'll take all night. I'm really sorry babe."

He pulled the most apologetic face in the world. It was almost too cute I couldn't stay mad at him…

"NUMBUH 60 GET YOUR ASS OVER NOW THIS INSANT!!"

I heard Numbuh 86, or Fanny Fulbright, yell off screen.

"I have to go but I really am sorry. I'll make it up to you somehow I promise. I love you."

And with that he switched off the screen and it went black once again. I could feel my face fume. How could he blow off our two-year anniversary?

I slumped aggressively in my chair and blew a strand of hair from my face. Virginia put a hand on my shoulder.

"He did say he'd make it up to you." She said.

"I know…" I replied dully. "Just bring Numbuh 35-T in here if he had something to tell me."

Virginia nodded and walked out. A few seconds after Bartie came in.

"The reports you wanted sir? Th-They're here." He stuttered as he pulled out sheets of paper.

"Thanks Numbuh 35-T." I said as I took them. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to be nervous. You were just being an idiot."

Bartie smiled hesitantly before running out.

Well, at least I can occupy myself through the night with reading reports.


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the second chapter done by Fainted.Tears.

Chapter 2

Patton's POV

As I shut the transmission, I sighed unhappily. I knew this day meant a lot to her, but things were getting a lot more hectic for us by the second. I could hear the operatives yelling and shooting, so I grabbed my gun and made a run for it. I could see Fanny was running around the top floor, shooting any enemy that came through the doors.

Younger operatives were guarding the main floor, but it wasn't enough. I jumped up upon the railing, and leapt to grab a rope and slide down. As I neared the floor, I leapt off and landed on the nearest Ice Cream man. I pointed my gun to the rest, all of whom backed off instantly. I grabbed the collar of the guy I was standing on, and pulled him right up to my face.

"Listen punk, I'm only gonna ask this once, who sent you?" I spat, making it clear I wasn't playing around.

"I'm not gonna tell you anything." He whispered as a threat. "And nothing you do is gonna make me."

I shoved him down, and kept my weapon pointed at the enemies. Though it didn't hold them off for long. A kick to the chest, and I was flown back.

As I pushed myself up, I saw the trainees attempting to hold them back. I saw Fanny sliding down the same rope, shooting to cover me. She reached my back, and we took sides. I began shooting some of the sneakier enemies, knocking them back. Fanny covered my back, literally.

"I don't think we can hold them off much longer…" She said, shooting quite heavily. "We need backup…"

"That's a negative Numbuh 86-T." I replied. "We've just got to hold them off until Numbuh 168 can finish the alterations on the defense system." I drop kicked some guy as he came too close, and peered up at the tech's room. "Come on 168…"

"It's no good Numbuh 60-T!" One of the trainees called. "We can't hold them back!"

"Just keep trying!" I yelled back, shooting up at any enemy making their way to the tech's room. "Numbuh 86-T, keep holding them back, I need to help Numbuh 168."

"Roger that." She said, and turned us around. I ran for the ladder in the near distance, and began my ascend.

I reached the top, shooting any enemies that the trainees couldn't see.

I rolled across the floor, taking out a few more of the drones by their legs. I reached the tech's room, and slammed the door shut.

"Numbuh 60-T, what are you doing here?" Numbuh 168 enquired as she dropped her spanner in fright.

"I'm going to help you fix that defense system. We need it up and running pronto." I replied, shoving a chair under the doorknob and kneeling down beside her.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well, there seems to be a lot of clots in the gears." She explained. "I would get the stuff out, but there's a risk that the gears will turn as I'm doing it…"

I was already pushing my hand in, and shoved a metal bar in between the problem gears. Then hastily, I began ripping stuff out. Numbuh 168 just sat and watched in awe as I pulled the bar out, and the system's alarms went off.

"Right, make sure it keeps going until we flush these creeps out." I ordered before kicking the chair away and flying through the door. I leant over the railing, and screamed as loud as I could. "TND, RETREAT!"

Fanny looked up, and I nodded once. Even though the alarms were wailing, the trainees could hear her instructions being bellowed.

I ran around, making sure every door was sealed before ducking into the nearest room. For a moment I could hear cheers of supposed victory from the bad guys. And then, a smirk formed on my face as I heard screaming and wailing. The melted ice cream gushed through the training base, and pounded against the door powerfully. I leant on it, and made sure it couldn't flow in.

Slowly, the pressure lowered, and the ice cream level lowered to a mere trickle. I opened the door, and saw the place was covered in ice cream…and as I looked down, I noticed Fanny was too. I leapt down, and carefully made my way to her. I took off my jacket, and used it to wipe it off her.

"What happened?" I asked. "I told everyone to get out.

She shook her hair a little, and slops of chocolate ice cream fell off. "I didn't make it in time. I was trying to get the lazy ones in before I did."

I shook my head with a smile, then looked around. "I think we need to find a better defense system, coz this is gonna take all night to clean." I looked up at my office, and a wave of guilt swept over me.

Fanny could see the guilt in my face. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, I kinda blew Rachel off tonight so I could help here." I said calmly. "I know it's our two year anniversary and all…"

"What?!?" Fanny cried, and began hitting me on the arm. "You don't blow your girlfriend off for work, on your anniversary! What's wrong with you? Besides the fact you're an idiot male?!?"

It hit me then how badly I'd just screwed up. "Oh man, what the hell was I thinking?" I slapped my forehead and slid down a nearby wall.

"Not a lot obviously." She retorted. "Why didn't you tell me it was your two year anniversary? I would've handled things here. God, you're so stupid."

I leant my head back against the wall, and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "What am I gonna do?"

Fanny shook her head. "I dunno about that. But what I do know is not to expect everything to be normal at the meeting tomorrow." She began to leave. "And you'd better shower up and get some rest, it's gonna be a long one tomorrow."

She retreated to her room, and I shook my head. I had messed up big time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rachel's POV

It was the next day and I sat in the meeting room straightening up stacks of paper, waiting for the highest rank operatives to arrive.

The door opened and in came Fanny followed by Bartie and the leaders of all the sectors around the world. I greeted them with a nod of the head as they took their seats.

"Is everyone here?" I asked.

Everyone turned to the empty seat next to Fanny on which Patton was supposed to sit. She scoffed and rolled her eyes before getting up and leaving the room. A few seconds later she returned dragging Patton by the arm and pushing him into the seat. I tried to look at him but he was avoiding my eye. I guess he was feeling pretty guilty. Yeah well he should be.

"Well you all know why I called you in here today?" I addressed my fellow operatives. They all exchanged glances of confusion.

I looked up at the ceiling in annoyance before continuing. "I'm here to talk to you about our defense systems."

"Wot iz wrong wiv zem?" The French sector leader asked.

"Incase you haven't noticed, they seem to be crashing a lot lately."

"Just the other day Toiletnator invaded our sector and our defense system should've gotten rid of him in only but a few seconds." Nigel stated.

"Exactly." I said getting up from my seat. "I have already sent our best 2x4 technicians to repair this problem but even they can't find anything wrong."

"So if ya sent our techies to do the job, then why are we talking about this?" Fanny asked annoyed as usual.

I sighed. "If you heard what I said, the technicians can't find the problem and therefore our defense systems will continue to crash every now and again so you all need to keep your guard up until we can fix the problem."

The operatives started murmuring to each other. I took this opportunity to take a quick peak at Patton. He had his head in between his hands with his elbows resting upon the table looking hard at a specific spot. Fanny was whispering something to him and I couldn't help but frown. Was it just me or was Patton spending a lot of time with her lately? I held up my hand to signal for everyone to be quiet.

"Another thing I want to talk about is the enemy activity that's been going on." I continued.

"What enemy activity?" Asked Numbuh 10.

"Exactly." I answered. "It's been exactly 2 months since our last major enemy attack if you remember the carnival incident."

"Maybe tha adults have finally learnt that we rule an' gave up?" Numbuh 1-Love said in his strong Jamaican accent.

"I highly doubt it Numbuh 1-Love."

"Maybe something big is going down." Numbuh 10 merely stated. "Perhaps they're planning something real big."

I raised an eyebrow. "Although that's seems more likely I highly doubt it too."

"The adults aren't supposed to know we exist. Unfortunately due to Numbuh 594 they know of us." Nigel reminded us. "But they have no idea where our HQ is."

"If they ever found out…" The Sector T leader said biting his nails.

"They won't if we're all careful." I tried to reassure them.

"Maybe they did find out and they're all planning to ambush us?!"

The whole room started chattering noisily and it was ticking me off.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed.

Everyone went silent quickly.

"Now!" I shouted. "The adults do not know of our HQ whereabouts. This has happened before. I'm just saying to keep a look out."

The room broke into murmurs again.

"Meeting dismissed." I sighed and everyone got up from their seats and started filing out the door. Everyone except Patton that is.

He continued to sit there with his head in his hands, staring hard at a specific spot on the table. I sat opposite seat of him and he looked at me for the first time since the meeting.

"I screwed up didn't I?" He asked in a whisper.

"Oh gee you think?" I said sardonically.

Patton sighed angrily and lowered his head so I can only see the top of it. I reached out a hand but all of a sudden he shot up.

"But I'm really sorry I mean the Arctic was being attacked and I didn't know if Numbuh 86 could handle it on her own so I stayed to help and now I realize that I didn't have to stay and I could've let Fanny handle everything but I was concerned of my cadets and I know I screwed up and I'm really sorry if there's anything I can do to make I up to you…. who am I kidding? It was our two-year anniversary and I blew it off. I'm a horrible boyfriend I-"

"Patton." I cut him off. "You're rambling again."

"Ugh."

He crossed his arms angrily and hid his face in them.

I looked to my side, thinking of what to say. It's kind of hard to forgive him but he is my boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Patton's POV

I knew she was still staring at me, waiting for me to lift my head. I bit my lip, and slowly looked up at her. She didn't seem so angry anymore, and I sighed with relief inside.

"How about I take you out tonight?" I asked quite quickly. "I'm sure I can make it up to you, and we can spend the whole night together…"

She placed a finger to silence me. "You talk way too much. But if you're desperate, I guess I can let you take me out."

She smiled, and I knew she was messing with me. I held out my hand, and she got up, swung herself over the desk, and sat down on my lap. I hugged her tightly, and I knew she knew she wouldn't be disappointed tonight. I let go, and ushered her out.

"Go and get changed then." I said, pushing her gently out the door. "We leave ASAP."

"But what about you?" She asked.

"What? This isn't good enough?" I replied, standing in a 'what?' pose. She smirked, and left the room. Fanny poked her head I seconds later, and frowned slightly.

"You are not going out like that." She said. "Luckily I thought for you, because you obviously can't do it yourself."

She threw a bag (with somewhat great difficulty) at me. "See you tomorrow the Sergeant." She saluted me sarcastically, and left before I could contemplate throwing something at her. I dropped the bag instead, and decided to scavenge through and see my fate for tonight. I pulled up a shirt, and shrugged before standing back up to look at it properly. I threw it onto the table beside me, and casually pulled my jacket and tank top off. I took my beanie off, and I heard a whistle come from the door. I turned around, and I sware my jaw literally hit the floor in amazement.

My girlfriend stood leaning on the doorframe, and my hormones were racing at her outfit. A midriff boob tube in a pale blue colour, and a very small black skirt.

"Uh….um…wow…" Was all I could say as she stood there. She had gone a tiny bit far with the boob tube being so revealing, but she still looked amazing. But really, when doesn't she?

"Knew you'd like it." her gaze turned to cheek. "You know, if you went out like that I'd be totally set."

I retorted back at her comment. "Sorry to bust your bubble, but I stay covered for the date. You don't want me to draw drooling girls do you?"

She walked slowly in with a smirk. "Just so modest aren't you? But that's why I love you."

I pecked her on the lips, and gestured for her to leave while I got ready.

We walked down the lonely street, hand in hand. I could see Rachel looking at me pleadingly to spill where we were going.

"I'm not gonna tell you where I'm taking you." I said after a while.

"Aww, come on." She tried the puppy dog eyes and the leaning on me, but I just shook my head with a smirk.

"We're almost there." I took her through the local woodland, to a little place Bartie showed me. Of course I had already planned tonight, by getting he and Virginia to organize a few things. I lifted a low branch, and gestured for her to walk under. I heard her gasp with delight, and I knew it was a success.

"Care for a candlelit dinner under the stars?" I asked. She kissed me lightly and I took it as a yes.

The dinner went well, and we still had a few hours to look at the stars. I placed my hands behind my head, and I felt her move in close.   
"Tonight was beautiful." She said, moving up and kissing my cheek. "Thank you."

"So…I'm off the hook then?" I asked.

"Yeah." She positioned herself so she was looking down at me. She kissed me with a little more passion, and I knew where she was trying to lead. I merely kissed back without giving the go ahead. I mean, I wanted to, and I was ready…but just not tonight. It didn't feel special enough.

"Listen," I started after we broke our kiss. "My parents are going away next weekend, so we could have the whole house to ourselves, and you could stay over?"

She got the message, and pouted slightly. "I guess so. But I'm holding you to that."

"You expect you not to." I replied. She moved back to my side, rested her head and hand on my chest, and slowly closed her eyes. It made me smile, and I too closed my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay now the fun is starting, yo

Chapter 5

Rachel's POV

I was walking down the street with my good friend Francine, or Fanny she prefers. It was a Monday morning so we were heading to school while trying to carry our heavy bags on our backs without collapsing from exhaustion. Honestly how much books do we need for school?

"So how was the date?" She asked giving me a shifty eyed look.

"It was… fun." I replied slyly.

"Ooh how fun?" She grinned evilly. "You actually…?"

"No." I replied quickly.

"Why not?"

"I dunno… he just didn't want to…"

"Ya guys have been going out for two years and no action? How do you hold on for so long?"

I smirked. "Yeah… but he did say his parents are away for the weekend and we'll have the whole house to ourselves…"

Fanny grinned from ear-to-ear and I mimicked her expression. We let a couple of giggles slip before falling silent.

"We're just a bunch of hormonal teenagers aren't we?" I asked.

"Yep." Fanny replied. "So what are ya going to tell ya parents about the weekend?"

I froze. I forgot about my parents. They might find it a bit suss that I'll be gone for two days.

"I'll just tell them I'm sleeping over your place." I suggested.

Fanny shook her head. "What if ya mum calls me mum?"

"Make a doll that looks like me. Geez we have the technology to do so!"

"Shh!" She hissed waving a hand across my face. "There could be enemies around ya know."

I mentally slapped myself. I was supreme leader and I nearly let our secrets slip. How could I be so naïve?

Once we reached the school I spotted Patton waiting by the gates. I ran to him and flung my arms around him, giving him a passionate kiss.

"Well good morning." He said as we broke the kiss. He looked past me and raised a hand. I turned to see Fanny waving back at him. I gave him a confused look.

"Just saying hi to a workmate." He said mockingly. He pecked me on the lips and put his arms around my shoulders and together we walked into the school building.

Yet I couldn't help but feel a tad bit suspicious, but it's probably nothing.

Patton and I made our way to art after putting our books in our locker. I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned to see Hoagie with his hands on Fanny's shoulders. I felt some sort of relief in me. Something that said, "Thank god Fanny has a boyfriend… or you know…" and I thought that was really weird.

"Not thinking about going to art without us were you?" Asked Hoagie. Patton and I both smirked and gestured them to walk with us.

Once we entered the classroom we took our seats. This time they were in rows. Last week it was a square. I took a seat next to Virginia. Our teacher, miss Hath, glided into the room, the hem of her long skirt brushing gently against the floor.

"Good morning class!" She greeted in a shrill, cheerful voice. "And how are you?"

The class mumbled something in reply.

"We're going to work on our portraits today so everyone get your sketch books out."

I unzipped my bag and got out my pad and pencils. I turned to Virginia.

"Now hold still." I said.

"No problem." She smirked. I wanted to sketch Patton instead but Miss Hath chose our models. So Patton ended up with Fanny and I had to sketch Virginia. Not that's a bad thing, but I'd prefer it if I was sketching Patton… maybe that'd actually be a piece of artwork I'd keep.

"So what happened?" Virginia asked. "On your date?"

"Nothing much." I replied while outlining her hair on the paper. "Romantic picnic under the stars."

"Ooh." Then her eyes turned shifty. "How… 'romantic'?"

"Nothing happened." I replied glumly. "But Patton did say his parents are gone for the weekend… so the whole house is ours. We'll be all alone."

Virginia moved her eyebrows up and down a couple of times and I poked my tongue out playfully. I heard stifled laughter from behind me and turned. Fanny, Abby and Nigel held their hands to their mouths, trying to stop from bursting into fits of laughter. I frowned and they raised their hands to signify that they're good.

"You're just jealous because you're not getting some." I said snidely to Fanny. Her mouth turned into a big O and her eyebrows narrowed. Abby's expression read 'oh my god! Hahaha!' and Nigel tried so hard to act professional. Patton looked a bit uncomfortable though…

"Excuse me, if I wanted to, I'd get some."

Hoagie and shifted sheepishly in his chair and turned back to sketching Bartie. Fanny and me exchanged a smirk. This time I tried to stifle my laughter as I turned back to my sketchpad.

"Man you're bad." Virginia said.

"I know." I winked as I poked my tongue out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Patton's POV

I knew they'd drawn a crude sketch of us, and I knew that it must've been Fanny. She's been teasing me about it ever since I first got with Rachel. Abby and Nigel both looked at me for a few seconds, then turned as they snorted. I glared at Fanny, who wore a devious look before ripping the sheet out.

"Fine, don't let us have any fun." She said, looking at me and then sketching on the page. "Now, hold still. I need to get this perfect for the final mark."

"Perfect? You're sitting on an A already! How can you go down?" I asked her, only moving my eyes.

"Ya never know." She looked down, and began furiously sketching. I looked down, and noticed that all her lies were quite clean. I found it hard to understand how she could be so neat even though she moves her hand a billion miles an hour. She moved over to the right side of the page, and began to work there.

"You can't be serious." I stated as she touched the final pieces of hair up. She handed it over and folded her arms in triumph. My jaw dropped at how perfect her anatomy was. It was only a headshot to my shoulders, but it was worth every minute she put into it…which was like fifteen by the way.

"Well done Miss Fullbright." Miss Hath made her way to us, and took the sketch from my hands. I looked around sheepishly as she praised the piece like a god.

"This is what I want to see more of people. This is art!"

I looked at Rachel, who seemed somewhat ticked off about the drawing. I turned back to my partner, who sat with a sly grin on her face.

She got the sketchbook back, and I decided I'd try my luck at drawing her. To be honest, I kinda exaggerate the anatomy a little when it comes to girls…you know what I'm saying.

"Ok, now you hold still." I said, starting with her eye. It was so devious, angry, courageous and bold all at the same time. I then moved to her hair, which I made a little sexier than usual

I emphasized a little more, and I felt a head coming over to see. I looked up to see Hoagie looking in awe.

"You have got to give me that once you've finished." He said quite loudly, and everyone's gaze turned to me. I put my head down, and finished the picture without another word.

"Here." I said once I filled her lips out a little more, and handed it to her.

Her eyes bulged, and her expression was hard to decipher.

"Anyone suggest you do this more often?" She asked. "Because this is amazing! Though it is weird looking at yourself."

I saw Miss Hath look over her shoulder, and she wore a different expression. "Mr. Drilovsky, this is realism art, not realism cartoon."

"Aww come on Miss Hath." Virginia stated. "It's a bloody good piece of work."

"Well, I guess I can give you an acceptable grade for it." She turned to Virginia. "And watch your mouth young lady."

"Sorry Miss."

I looked at Rachel, and she seemed to be fuming slightly, as she was in a stiff sitting stance. I placed my chin on her shoulder, and she seemed to relax.

We got out of class, and I held Rachel back while the rest went to lunch. She leant on a locker, and I stood to face her.

"Something wrong?" I asked her. "You seem a little weirded out today."

"I'm ok." She replied. "I just got a little envious of your talent. You never draw like that around me.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, I wanted to save the good til last. I was hoping I was gonna be drawing you instead of Fanny."

"Really? I was hoping too…me drawing you I mean."

"Ah well, can't win everything." I grabbed her hand, and we began to the cafeteria. "How about you come over and I'll draw you tonight? We'll just say it's an assignment or something."

"Your parents don't know yet?"

I sighed. "Yeah they do actually. But they're cool with it. What about you? Do yours know yet?"

She shook her head, and I nodded once. "Fair enough. But they'll find out soon enough, you can't hide anything from them."

She giggled, and we went to find our group.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rachel's POV

I was walking down the street with my boyfriend, holding his arm. After the turn of events, I started to get a little suspicious of Patton and Fanny. But why should I? I mean she's with Hoagie and Patton loves me right?

"Well here we are."

I broke from my daydream as soon as Patton spoke. His house was small but it looked so cozy and cute and the fence that bordered his property was a smooth jet black. Patton opened the gate and gestured me to go first. I obliged and stepped through, him following close behind. I took a look around his front yard. It was nicely decorated with bushes and flowers and one big tree on the left and side.

"You're house is so cute." I commented.

Patton shrugged and chuckled. "Brace yourself." He whispered in my ear before knocking on the door. Before I could ask what he was talking about the door opened and there stood a tall woman with long curly black hair. Her eyes reminded me of Patton's, kind and gentle, yet tough and strong.

"Well hello there!" She greeted cheerfully. "Who are you?"

"Mum this is Rachel." Patton introduced me.

"Oh my! Is this the Rachel I've heard so much about?"

She placed a hand on my shoulder. "You're quite the pretty one. I can see why Patton doesn't shut up about you."

I chuckled sheepishly. I glanced at Patton and he looked away in embarrassment. I don't think I've seen his face this red before.

"Come in!"

She pushed me in gently and Patton followed. "If you kids want something to eat I just made a batch of cookies. Rachel, are you staying for dinner?"

I looked at Patton, but his expression was hard to decipher.

"I'd love to but…" I tried to think of some sort of excuse. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to spend dinner at his place it's just my parents don't exactly know about Patton yet… and I don't want them to ask questions later. "My parents aren't really fond of me eating at other peoples places. Sorry Mrs. Drilovsky."

"Oh no it's okay honey."

Patton pushed me towards the living room where a man sat on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey dad." Patton greeted.

"Hey son." He said looking straight at us. His black hair was slicked back and he had a scar going vertical on his right eyebrow. "Who's this?"

"Rachel, dad."

"Ah this the girl that got you whipped?"

"Dad!"

I giggled slightly and looked at all the photos on the shelf. There was a black and white one that seemed to resemble Mr. Drilovsky standing next to a plump man who seemed to resemble Hoagie.

"Is this you?" I asked.

"Yep." He replied. "Back when I was fighting in 'Nam. That man there was Hoagie Gilligan. He piloted the planes… had an accident though… poor family. His son was mortified."

Wow. That guy was actually Hoagie's father. It's so sad. Patton grabbed my hand and I came back down to reality.

"Come on." He hissed in my ear. "See ya dad."

"Nice meeting you Mr. Drilovsky." I said.

"Yeah you too."

He returned to watching the T.V. as Patton pulled outside to his backyard. It was simple and clean with little flower bushes growing on the edges of the fence. A scruffy brown dog ran up to Patton and he leant down to pat it.

"It won't bite." He said. I reached out my hand and ran my hand through the dogs fur. The dog licked Patton's face and ran around the backyard.

"Sit." Patton motioned to a little table set to our left. I sat down on a sit while he rummaged through his bag for his sketchpad and pencils. He sat down opposite me and opened the pad to a clean page. "Okay hold still."

I sat upright as still as possible. Just as soon as Patton's pencil touched the paper the door opened and out stepped Mrs. Drilovsky.

"I brought you some food!" She said cheerfully holding up a tray with a bowl of chips and a plate of cookies. Patton slapped his face and groaned.

"Mum." He said monotonously.

"What are you doing huh?" She asked looking over Patton's shoulder.

"Art assignment or something." Patton replied vaguely. "Can we please be alone mum?"

"Sure." She winked. "You kids have fun."

Patton sighed annoyingly while I sat there giggling. He gave me a look and I just smirked.

"You're family's more interesting than mine that's for sure." I said dully. I twiddled with one of my bracelets hoping that Patton wouldn't press it further.

Luckily he didn't. He just gave me another look and returned to sketching.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Patton's POV

I started to sketch, and it was going fine. Until of course my dog jumped up on Rachel and began licking her face. She began to giggle furiously, and held the dog. I ripped the sheet out, and began to sketch the new one. And I could proudly say it was turning out a lot better than before. And because this one was going to be special, I decided to colour it in.

I flicked through the watercolour pencils I had, and began on the hair. The sun perfectly illuminated her hair, and her cheeks. I kept looking up and back down furiously, and finished the picture quicker than usual. Well, all expect for her lips. I was looking for a nice colour, but half of my pencils were missing.

"Darn, I must've left half my stuff in my room." I stated after a bit. "Come on, we can have a look."

She nodded, and followed me back in the house and towards the small staircase. My mum poked her head around from the lounge room and beamed.

"And where are you two off to?" She asked in her chirpy tone.

"Just going upstairs to finish the picture." I replied. I heard my dad snort as he turned around.

"Sure, that's what I told my parents when I met your mother." He stated, only to get a backhand in his chest by mum.

"Do you two need anything?" She asked.

"Just a little bit of privacy would be good." I replied before grabbing Rachel's hand and leading her upstairs. I opened the door, and gestured for her to go inside. "Just make yourself at home, and I'll be like five seconds."

She sat down on my bed, and I began going through my art supplies on my desk. I found the colour I was looking for, and began sketching the last touches. I smiled once it was done, and handed it over to her for her to look. Her eyes widened in astonishment, and I knew she liked it. I scooted over to sit behind her, and leant my chin on her shoulder as she looked at it.

"This is amazing." She stated. "How come you never do anything like this in class?"

I merely shrugged. "I guess I don't want to waste all my good talent in that class. I prefer free time work."

She nodded, and looked at how many pages were left. "This seems to be near the end. You have more in here?"

"Well, yeah." I replied, wrapping my arms around her waist. "You can take a look if you want."

"And there's nothing in here I'll get offended by?" She asked with a smirk.

"Don't worry, none of the pictures are from pose. All from observation."

She nodded, and leant back a she went to the front of the book. She looked in astonishment, as the picture was of Abby and Nigel, doing something couples don't usually do until they're official…no I don't mean that.

"When did you capture this?" She asked slyly. "This is good dirt on them, even if it is a drawing. "

"It would be, wouldn't it?" I replied. "I actually draw that a couple of days ago."

She smirked, and turned the page. It was of Kuki, and she wore the largest grin on her face.

"Wow, you captured her perfectly here." She said as she moved on in the book. I felt my pocket vibrating, and I pulled my mobile out to see Fanny's number. Rachel just looked, and gestured for me to take it. I answered the call, and I could feel Rachel's eyes on me the whole time.

"What's wrong…what? He's taking people's clothes?…You can't catch him…He tied you up?…Woah, slow down Fanny…Look, I'm kinda busy with Rachel…Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can."

I hung up the phone in irritation, and Rachel frowned. "What was all that about?"

"Apparently one of the kids thought it'd be funny to take Fanny's jacket and pants and leave her in a tank top and skirt and tie her up so she can't stop him. He's been stripping the other cadets too."

Rachel sighed a little irritably. "You'd better go and help her then. I need to go anyway or my mum will kill me."

"Why don't you come with me then?" I asked. She merely shook her head.

"I've gotta go or I won't be allowed out of the house for a year." She kissed me a little harder than usual, and began to leave. I followed her outside, and stopped her before she could leave totally.

"Hey, I'm sorry about this." I scuffed my foot, and handed her the sketchbook. "Take it home, and I'll make it up to you.

I promise."

"You promise?"

I pecked her on the lips, and gave her a warm hug. "Yeah I promise. Look after yourself, alright?"

She nodded, and left without another word. I sighed, and head back to the house to leave for the Artic Base.


	9. Chapter 9

Now... things get interesting...

Chapter 9

Rachel's POV

So here I was on my couch in my house after Patton once again blew me off. But it was important. If anyone can handle the cadets, it's Patton.

I was flicking through his sketchpad and was quite impressed with what I saw. He had a sketch of his mum and a few other people I didn't know which I guessed were relatives.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" The pesky brother of mine asked as he poked his head over my shoulder.

"Go away." I snapped. I pushed his head away and turned back to the sketchpad but he wouldn't give up and sat next to me leaning over.

"That's a good picture." He commented in awe, looking at the one of me.

"I know." I replied with a smile.

"Who drew it?"

"No one!" I closed the pad abruptly.

"You're boyfriend?" He said mockingly, raising his eyebrows. He's the only one in my family that knows about Patton and I want to keep it that way.

"Michael!" I hissed. "You know you're not supposed to say anything!"

"Don't worry I haven't said anything." He said. I was convinced. "But you should."

"Are you kidding?" I said over-dramatically. "Mum and dad will kill me!"

"But Patton's a good guy."

"I know…"

He put his hand on my shoulder and I think that this is the first time in ages we had a brother/sister moment.

"Well gotta go." He said getting up. "Kids Next Door aint gonna rule itself."

"You go make your big sister proud Numbuh 363." I chirped as I ran a hand through his brown hair. He tried to push my arm away.

"Yeah, yeah okay!" He laughed. "See ya… Numbuh 362-T."

I gave him a wink and watched him leave until he was out of sight. I gave a sigh and returned to Patton's sketchpad. I flicked through and my eye caught the one of Fanny. I eyed it suspiciously. It was a good drawing, yet somehow Fanny looked sexier. Her eyes looked seductive and her hair covered one of them in a teasing fashion. All of a sudden I felt anger boil in my stomach and suspicion once again rose.

I gave an annoyed sigh and turned back to the drawing of me. Looking at it calmed me down but the picture of Fanny stuck in my mind and I couldn't get rid of it.

I looked at the clock. My parents wouldn't be back for a while so I decided to check on Patton at the arctic base.

Once I reached there, everything seemed to be taken care of… sort of. Cadets were wearing blankets instead of clothes. They all came to greet me and then started complaining about a boy taking their clothes. I asked them where Patton was and they pointed to a tunnel. I made my way through the tunnel when all of a sudden I heard groaning coming from the other side of a door. It sounded a lot like Fanny so I obliviously opened the door and stiffened at what I saw. Fanny was in Patton's jacket and trousers and Patton was sitting with a blanket draped over his shoulders, wearing nothing but a tank top and boxers.

"Uh… what is going on here?" I managed to get out. "Why are you wearing Patton's clothes?"

"Your boyfriend here offered them to me. He just won't take no for an answer." Fanny replied.

Patton chuckled sheepishly. I stiffened once again. I remember reading something in a magazine about this. One sign of a boy's affection would be to give the girl his jacket on a cold day.

"Rachel, are you okay?" He asked coming over to me.

"F-fine." I replied a little too quickly. "Did you manage to catch the rogue cadet?"

Fanny sighed. "Patton let him get away with nearly every ones clothes."

"I regret training him in thieving." Patton muttered. He turned to me. "What are you doing here anyway?"

I took that offensively. "I wanted to check up on you. Is that such a crime?"

He flinched. "No, it's just when I asked you to come you said you couldn't."

I looked back at Fanny who seemed amused at out little lovers spat.

"Whatever." I whispered as I turned around. I left the room and walked down the hallway. I could hear feet hitting the floor behind me and I knew it was Patton.

But I didn't turn around. I continued to walk.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Patton's POV

I chased Rachel out of the room, and grabbed her arm firmly. I pulled her back around, and gave her the most concerning look I could muster. She merely looked back in irritation.

"Look, I'm sorry if I sounded like I didn't want you here." I started. "And I'm sorry if it looked weird back there. Nothing happened."

"How can I believe that? I come in to see my boyfriend handing his clothes over to one of my friends. And not only that, from the sounds…it just didn't sound like a groan of refusal. It sounded like…something else."

"But it wasn't anything else." I replied. "She was freezing to death. What else was I supposed to do?"

She just looked in frustration. "Well, you didn't have to strip down in front of her."

"Look, it's honestly nothing. This has happened before…"

She sharply cut me off. "What? The kid taking clothes, or you stripping for my friend?" She folded her arms as I just stood and looked at her. "You know what? Forget it. I'll see you tomorrow."

She turned to walk away. "Rachel, wait…":

"I said I'll see you tomorrow."

She didn't turn back, and stormed off towards the aircraft room. I sighed in frustration, and a few of the cadets stood by me.

"What was her problem?" One of the girls asked.

"I honestly don't know." I replied. "I can't always work my girlfriend out."

"Wait a minute, I thought 86-T was your girlfriend?" One of the boys asked.

I looked in confusion. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, you're always together." Another girl chirped. "And not just at work either. The way you guys act could be a dead giveaway."

I kept changing my expressions of confusion, and as I turned to see my co-worker leaning on a doorframe, I put two and two together. Now I understood why Rachel was angry.

I saw Fanny was in a kind of sexy pose, so I decided to just check her over to make sure Rachel had to be jealous. Luckily, I found nothing about her to make me fall for her. Heck, I think it wouldn't have made a difference if she were pole dancing in her bikini and throwing herself at me.

I just didn't and couldn't see her as anything other than my co-worker and my good mates' girlfriend. I was getting irritated that Rachel didn't see it the same way.

"Well?" She asked. "How did it go?"

"Pretty darn bad." I replied. "She seems to think there's something going on between us."

"What?!?" Her voice was shrill, and somewhat hurt. She began to storm off in the same direction as my girlfriend. "You look after things here, I'm gonna give her a piece of advice."

I just watched her walk off, and I put my hands behind my head. I knew this was gonna turn ugly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rachel's POV

I continued to storm off without wasting a second.

"Rachel!" I heard Fanny scream behind me. Great, just what I need. I decided to ignore her and continue walking. "Just stop!"

I continued to ignore her.

"RACHEL WILL YOU JUST STOP FOR A FRIGGIN MINUTE!!"

I flinched at the shrill sound of her voice and stopped in my tracks. I turned towards her as she ran to me and folded my arms, narrowing my eyebrows to prove that I was really, really mad at her.

"Rachel!" She puffed as soon as she reached me. "Whatever you think was happening was not happening!"

"I find that hard to believe." I stated monotonously. She slapped me across the arm.

"I love Hoagie! You understand?" She shouted. "And Patton obviously loves you. There is no way that we'd betray so many people!"

I huffed a strand of hair out of my face and we had a staring contest.

"It's cold." I said and with that turned on my heel and continued walking down the path. I felt someone grab my arm and I knew it was Fanny.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I snapped, turning to her.

"You have to get it through your mind that there is nothing happening between me and Patton!" She shouted.

"Oh please!" I shouted back and I could feel tears forming on the corners of my eyes. "You're in his clothes, he draws sexy pictures of you and you're always together at work and I hardly get to see him because you're always calling him back for some emergency but for all I know it's something entirely different!"

I tried so hard to keep the tears from falling. I didn't want to cry in front of Fanny. She suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders and squeezed them hard. She leaned in so our faces were close.

"Nothing." She hissed. "I repeat, nothing is going on between us! Honestly you should give your boyfriend more credit than you do. Patton would never ever, ever betray you! And why would you think I'd betray you and Hoagie?"

I squirmed out of her grip but she grabbed my wrist firmly, almost twisting it.

"I'm your best friend." She said. "I'd never do a thing like this to you."

"You're hurting me." I said. She gave me a look of confusion. I managed to twist my wrist from her but her nails got in the way and scratched me. I gasped in pain and held it.

"Oh my god." Fanny breathed. "I'm so sorry Rachel."

I didn't say anything. The stinging pain from the cuts and my heart were choking me. I gave Fanny one look of spite and turned quickly, rushing out of the base, tears streaming down my face.

I ran through the door of my house and came face-to-face with my parents. Lucky my tears have dried up since then, but my eyes were still red and puffy.

"Where have you been young lady?" My mum asked sternly.

"I went for a walk." I replied sharply.

"To where?"

"Around the neighborhood. Geez what are you? Big brother?!"

I pushed past my parents but my dad grabbed my shoulder.

"Rachel." He said. "Why are your eyes puffy?"

"Hay fever." I replied not looking him in the eyes. I ran up the stairs to my room and threw myself on the bed and buried my face in my pillow, tears pouring from my eyes once again.

The mobile on my bedside cabinet vibrated. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID flashing on the screen. Patton. I hung up and hugged my pillow tightly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Patton's POV

I sighed as I was hung up on. I put my phone away, and sat down as Fanny came in. She didn't seem too pleased with herself, and I saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"You alright?" I asked. She nodded, and tried to hide her tears. She hung her head, and a few droplets landed on her hand.

"She didn't even try to listen to me." She said, slightly sobbing. "She just believes what she wants."

I moved to sit beside her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. I knew whatever went on must've been back for her to break like this. I pulled her in, and just held her as she sobbed in my shoulder.

"Maybe we just let her cool down a little." I suggested. "She hung up on me before. Just give her time."

She nodded, and pulled away. "But she is right. We spend a lot of time together. And I do pull you away for problems and stuff like that."

"So? That's what work is about." I explained. "You need me to help, I come. You and I and she all know you can't handle in on your own."

"No, I can handle it by myself." She stated after. "And if I needed help, I could just call Hoagie.

Maybe you should just take some time off and away from here."

I looked at her in a funny way. "Are you for real? Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Of course I can." She stood up, and offered a hand to help me up. I took it gratefully, and then looked at her for a few seconds. "So, what do you think we do now?"

"Well, the cadets are going home for a bit, and everyone else is going to Lime Rickey's, so you wanna come?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, I dunno…"

"Look, it's a group thing, so you wont feel guilty. And it'll take your mind off things." She said, walking out the door. "It's your decision, but you need to make it quick."

I watched her leave for a moment, and then I chased after her.

"I'll come, but I need my pants back!"

There were six of us sitting at the table, two girls and four guys. We'd been chugging the pop back for a while, and it was starting to take effect on most of them. I was still fine, so I was finding everyone else quite amusing to watch.

"Ya know, you're a really nice one." One of the guys said to the techie. She folded her arms and leant away from him.

Fanny seemed a little tipsy, but she could still function properly.

"Oi! Keep your hands to yourself." She said with a slight slur. "She's too old for you."

I chuckled, and my phone went off. I looked at the caller id, and took it right away.

"Rachel, hi."

"_Hey, I was calling to say I'm sorry for today. I shouldn't have said…" _She cut off for a second. _"Where are you anyway?"_

"At Lime Rickey's with the team." I replied. I could tell she was trying to hear who was actually yelling. "Sorry, that was just Numbuh 458-T."

"Hey, who's that?" Fanny said, leaning on me. "Is that Rachel?"

"Yeah." I replied uncomfortably. "Fanny, get off me, I need to talk to her."

"_Get off? What the hell is going on there?"_ Her voice seemed very demanding and hurt. _"What are you playing at Drilovsky?"_

"I'm not playing at anything!" I replied angrily. "She's just a little drunk, ok?"

"_Oh, so that's how you're gonna do it huh?"_

"Do what?" I was getting really irritated now. "Look, I'm not going to argue over a phone. I'm gonna take Fanny home, and then I'll call you later, alright?"

"_Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow. We can talk then."_

She hung up the phone before I could reply. I shoved the phone back in my pocket angrily, and turned to Fanny. "Come on, I'm taking you home."

"Why do you want to leave so early?" She asked.

"I'm not discussing it here." I replied sternly. I helped her up, and nodded fair well to the others.

Great, now I was in big trouble.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rachel's POV

I decided to walk to school by myself this morning. After last nights turn of events, I wasn't in the mood for anything. It took my parents a great load of convincing me to go to school today. I guess they can see through my sickie act.

I gave a sigh, as I lifted my head to the sky and closed my eyes. I tried so hard to stop the tears from falling. I don't think I've ever cried so much last night. One of the worst moments of my life.

Hanging my head so my hair covered my face, I opened my locker and put my books in, as well as taking a few books out. As soon as I shut it I saw Fanny storming towards me from the corner of my eye and judging from her expression, I could tell she was pretty pissed. She came close to my face and looked me straight in the eye.

"Im only going to say this as a angry raving bitch." She spat, causing me to cringe. "Thanks to you my…" She paused suddenly in frustration as if she seemed to have a problem with the word boyfriend. "… Hoagie is questioning our relationship."

Guilt took a hit to my stomach and I made it as obvious as possible. Her expression though softened slightly.

"And now, I'm going to say this as a friend." She raised her hand and gave me a nice slap on my right cheek. I held it as she spoke, taking every word in, in fear she might slap me again.

"Stop believing Patton is unfaithful." She stated. "Do you honestly think he'd ever go behind you back? He doesn't love anyone else but you and only you. I love Hoagie. And you honestly think I'd hurt my best friend harder than that slap?"

I slumped down a little against my locker. She kept going one, making me feel like the worst person alive.

"And what's this about a temporary breakup? You may as well have ended it, because that's how he'll take it."

She gave me a look of spite, continuing to look me sternly in the eye and stormed off. I slid down my locker till I was sitting on the cold floor. I banged the back of my head hard against my locker and tears started streaming down my face. I hugged my knees tight and hid my face in-between them. I could feel peoples eyes on me, and I could hear them murmur, but I didn't care. All I could think about was what Fanny had just said to me and Patton.

"Hey are you okay?"

I looked up and there stood my lanky friend, Hoagie. I rubbed the tears from my eyes and nodded hesitantly. He helped me up and I gave him a big bear hug.

"I'm so sorry!" I sobbed into his shoulder. "It's all my fault. I'm sorry…" I bit my lip in frustration.

"Shh…" She whispered, stroking my hair. I broke apart the hug and stared him in the eye.

"What's going on between you and Fanny now?" I asked softly.

"Well I'm going to have a good talk with her." He replied. "Patton convinced me that there is nothing going on between the two."

Once again I felt the guilt hit my stomach. Hoagie pulled me into a hug again and I merely returned it. We broke apart and spotted Patton looking at us a good three meters away. His expression read confusion and suspicion.

"Patton." I choked.

"Don't worry dude." Hoagie said. "I was just being here for Rachel. Nothing happened."

And with that he turned and walked the opposite direction. I turned back to Patton.

"Nothing's going on." I whispered.

"And what makes you think I'm going to believe you?" He asked sternly, folding his arms. "After all, you didn't believe me about me and Fanny."

"That's not fair." I stated.

"Isn't it?"

I froze. He did have a point. I sighed, folded my arms and looked at my feet, shuffling them against the floor.

"Look, I know nothing's going on." He said calmly. I looked up and stared into his eyes, something I've been fearing since last night.

"I'm sorry." I said and before I knew it, I jumped onto Patton and gave him a massive hug. "I'm sorry!" I sobbed into his chest. "I should've thought better of you. I should've known you'd never go behind my back. I should've… I'm a horrible girlfriend."

I could feel him stroking my hair, but it didn't make me calmer. He pushed me away and kissed me passionately. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. I could hear people wolf whistle behind us but I just shrugged it off.

We broke the kiss and rubbed our noses together.

"Come on." He said. "Lets get to class."

He pulled his arm over my shoulder and we proceeded down the corridor and for the first time since last night, I wore the biggest smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Ha! Thought it was over? Long from it my friend... things are just about to get... interesting...

Chapter 14

Patton's POV

So we made up once again, and it was good. But I could tell from her eyes that she still had a little bit of suspicion in her eyes. As we walked home together, my watch went off. I looked down, and saw a code flash a few times.

"Oh man, I need to get to the Arctic Base pronto." I stated. "The Common Cold's attacking and our defenses are weaker than I thought."

Rachel frowned slightly. "I guess you'd better go then. But call me if you need backup."

"Sure thing." I kissed her forehead, and ran home as fast as I could. I saw a ship land in the corner of my eye, and Fanny beckoned me to get in as the door opened. I leapt in without another thought, and we made our way to the Arctic Base

I looked down, and saw that most of the outside was covered in snot. I saw Fanny gag as I grabbed a parachute backpack.

"W-what're you doing?" She asked in alarm.

"I'm going to go down there and help." I replied, opening the door. "You get into the Base and grab the biggest weapon you can handle. Then come and help the defense."

She nodded with a look of concern, and I leapt from the pod, and dove down head first towards the ground. I pulled my cord, and the parachute activated. It gave me time to pull my handheld weapon out, and begin shooting at the main ship attempting to penetrate our defenses. I was busy with busting the windshield, which left me in the open for an attack from behind.

I felt a huge disgusting weight suck the parachute in, and snot fell upon me as I fell to the snow. I landed with a huge thud, and I set off my communicator in the fall. I heard Rachel's voice, and I groaned in pain.

"Numbuh 60-T, are you alright?" I heard her say. I moaned in pain, and fell back in the snow. I heard the transmission stop, and I knew that she was on her way.

I didn't want her to come and get hurt, but I was in no shape to do anything right now. I heard heavy footsteps, and Fanny stood over my head. She heartily lifted a large weapon upon her shoulders, and shot right at the ship. She was aiming for the windshield, but due to bad aiming she hit one of the wings. Not that I was complaining about it, until pieces flew everywhere.

She dropped the gun, and covered my body with her own as bits of metal flew everywhere. I heard more aircraft coming, and I knew Rachel had come with reinforcements. Fanny kept my body covered, and I merely lay there. I felt useless, so I covered the back of her head with my hands. I pushed her head down into my shoulder as a bit of pipe flew overhead.

We heard cheering, and both looked up to see we had won. I saw Rachel standing near her aircraft, and her expression seemed a mix between victory and sourness. Fanny helped me up, and I made my way over to Rachel. She folded her arms, and I knew something bad was about to happen.

"You and Fanny make a great team." She said calmly.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said, wondering where she was getting at.

"You two get on really well too." She continued. I mentally kicked myself at where she was going.

"What's wrong now?" I asked her irritably. "I told you that I'm not seeing her behind my back, but I guess trust is beneath you, isn't it?"

"Which is why I think it's best if we have some time out from this." She replied.

She may as well have slapped me from how I felt. "I just need time to analyze this relationship, and where it's going. I'm sorry."

I just stood there flabbergasted, and all I could do was watch her leave. I could feel everyone's eyes on my back, so I merely hung my head and went in the direction of the aircraft. I needed to go home.

I lay on my bed in the darkness of my room on Saturday night. I had been there since Wednesday, and my mother became concerned. She left me though, and she and my dad had left a few hours beforehand to wherever they were going for the weekend. I didn't care about it; in fact I didn't really care about anything at all. Because the only thing I did care about was now gone.

I sat up, and walked to my window. No stars were out tonight, and I guess it was for the better. I'd be thinking of her again. Not that I wanted to stop, but right now it just hurt inside. I looked at my watch, and saw it was almost the middle of the night. I took my shirt off, and decided I'd lay and stare at the roof until I went to sleep. Not that it'd take my mind away from reality anyway.

I flicked off my side table lamp, and lay there in complete darkness. For some reason, it made me feel a little more comfortable. I know I sound real dark and Emo-like, but that's what heartaches do to you. They make you feel so alone and unwanted. I took off my beanie, and ran a hand through my hair.

It was going to be a long night.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rachel's POV

I walked through the gate of the Drilovsky residence. I knew it was late, but I needed to see Patton. I knocked on the door but no one answered. I turned the knob to see if it was open and to my surprise it was. I let myself in. Everything was dark and I couldn't see. I felt the wall for a light switch and flicked it on as soon I found it. The light flashed on and I could see the stairs, which lead to Patton's room. I gave a deep sigh and ran my fingers through my hair before making my way up the stairs. I expected his door to be shut, but to my surprise it was wide open. His shirtless torso lifted from his bed, and i could make out the confusion in his face.

"Rachel?" He said as he gazed at me standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

I didn't answer, and instead grabbed his head and ferociously kissed him. He seemed taken aback by my actions, but followed suit. He rolled me over so he was leaning over me as i unbuckled his belt and tore it from his pants. We broke our kiss to pull off my shirt. He pushed my skirt down and fiddled with the buckle of my bra before snapping it open, letting it fall down my arms. Still kissing each other violently like hungry animals, rolling around and groaning in ecstasy and pleasure.

I opened my eyes and squinted at the sunlight beaming down from the window. I turned around and was caught by surprise to see Patton lying next to me. He opened his eyes sleepily and smiled.

"Good morning." He said and leant over to kiss me. I looked into his eyes and I saw love. My stomach turned.

"Yeah." Was all I could muster out. I felt dirty and guilty. I looked at the digital clock on his bedside cabinet and freaked.

"I have to go!" I exclaimed.

"What, why?" Patton asked.

"My parents will freak if they find me gone."

He frowned. "You mean your parents didn't know you were out?"

"Of course not."

I jumped out of the bed and started collecting my clothes from the floor, frantically pulling them on. I heard Patton sigh.

"Well see ya later then." He said. I leant over the bed and kissed him, then ran out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door, without a word.

I ran halfway down the street until my feelings became so overwhelming, causing me to collapse into the gutter, tears pouring from my eyes and down my face. I couldn't believe I could do such a thing, hoping that maybe if I did those kind of actions everything would be better. Patton would be mine for sure and that in no way could he be taken, as if he was my territory and I was just marking it.

I used him, for my own insecurities.

I used the only person I have ever loved and cared for.

I used him.

And now I feel like a dirty bitch.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Patton's POV

I huffed and lay back in bed. For some reason I had a feeling she didn't leave because of her parents. And another thing I noticed last night, was that she was acting like she'd slept with someone else. You know that guilty kind of….yeah, you know what I mean. It was as if she was guilty about it the whole time.

And I admit that though I did enjoy myself, and got a little rough with her…but it just didn't seem right. It wasn't perfect for a first time, which got me thinking about where we stood. And after a very long time of pondering and analyzing, it hit me.

She used me.

I sat up, and I felt my eyes becoming teary. But I couldn't cry, I was a drill sergeant for pete's sake! I wiped my eyes, and got up to reach my dresser. I looked in the mirror, and saw the violated sheets of my bed. It took me back to last night, and it hurt to know it was all for her selfish reasons, whatever they were.

The anger began to boil up quickly, and I looked at myself in the mirror in pity. Before I could stop myself, I pulled my fist back and hastily punched the center of the mirror. The glass shattered all over my arm, and some pieces stabbed right into my knuckle. But did I care? Not likely.

Well, until I realized I was going to the Arctic Base to check up on things and the fact that my hand was now pouring blood out and began to kill like hell. I heard knocking on the front door, and I cursed as I grabbed my glass splinter-filled hand and ran to the bathroom to clean up.

"Patton?" I recognized the voice as Fanny's. "You home?"

I tripped over a rug in the hall, and cursed loudly. She must've heard me, as I heard hard footsteps trudging up. I skidded to the bathroom, and began rummaging through for something to stop the bleeding. I heard Fanny coming down the hall, and in the bathroom mirror I saw her shocked expression of my hand.

"What did you do?" She asked, coming in and pulling my hand towards her.

I cringed as a fingernail dug into the corner of a cut. She took it away instantly. "Sorry. Sit down, we need to get the glass out."

"I'll be fine." I stated flatly, trying to hide my emotion from her. But I could see she already knew I was emotionally hurt.

She pulled out some tweezers from the medicine cabinet, and sat down beside me so she could pull it out.

As she plucked, the questions came instantly.

"So, I know you're obviously upset about something, because people don't punch glass." She started. "SO tell me, what happened? And don't lie to me."

I sighed, and decided to tell her a little bit. "Well, Rachel came over last night…but it turned out she was trying to ease her pain."

Fanny nodded, and she got where I was getting at. She grabbed a larger piece of glass, and ripped it out a little too fast.

"Oh my, sorry!" She said, dropping the tweezers completely and grabbed my hand. She looked up, and I felt a wave of regret coming over. And then I knew why. I leant in close to her face, and my lips brush against hers

She stiffened up, and pushed me away. I realized what happened, and turned away from her. She got up, and began to leave.

"Um, I'll be going now." She said quietly. "Don't come today, I'll ask Hoagie to. You need to sort a few issues out."

She left, and I cursed slightly.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Rachel's POV

I was crying on my office desk for god knows how long. I just lost all track of time. It didn't matter anyway because there was only one thing that was going through my mind.

I heard a knock on the door so I wiped my eyes and tried to calm down as quickly as possible.

"Come in." I called out, hoping I didn't sound too upset. The door opened and in stepped Virginia, with a very guilty face.

"I'm here to report… um." She looked around. "Once again I blew up something of 35-T's."

I sighed and merely nodded. Usually I'd dish out some sort of sarcastic remark at her and Bartie's expense, but I wasn't up for it. Virginia noticed this and her expression turned sympathetic.

"Are you okay?" She asked my most feared question.

"Fine." I lied, looking away.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

Virginia shook her head. "What's up?"

I gave a frustrated sigh. Man she is so persistent.

"Your eyes are red and I don't think its hay fever."

I opened my mouth but closed it immediately. She leant in over the desk.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked in a soft whisper.

I shook my head but ended up bursting into tears.

"I've done something bad." I sobbed.

"Like what?" She asked, pulling me into a loose hug.

"I-I don't want to say." I replied sheepishly.

I folded my arms on the desk and cried into them. Virginia rested her chin on my shoulder and patted my back softly.

"I used him." I eventually said, looking up. Virginia gave me a confused look so I tried to explain everything without using detail. "I used Patton… just to make myself feel better."

I could tell Virginia got what I told her because her face fell and there was a look of disapproval and disappointment in her eyes.

"You're in serious shit." She hissed.

"I know!" I wailed, crying onto my desk once again. I heard her sigh next to me.

"Well I wish there was something I could do, but it's your problem, you fix it." She sounded almost angry. She gave me one last pat on the back and made her way out. I watched her tearfully and started sobbing hard as soon as she closed the door.

I wiped my tears and gave a big sigh. I shuffled all my folders and papers until they were straight and laid them out on the desk. I pushed my chair back and stood up.

I needed a walk.

As I walked slowly down the corridor I couldn't help but overhear a specific conversation.

"Are you okay Fanny?" A voice I recognized as Virginia's because it talked to me five minutes ago asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Please don't freak out." I heard Fanny's voice whimper. I pressed my back against the wall so that they couldn't see me. My conscious was telling me to not listen but my curiosity won.

"I went to Patton's house earlier."

That sentence alone made my blood boil.

"And he had punched a mirror… so as I was mending to him he…"

She trailed off and it caused my heart to beat faster in suspense and my hands started twitching and sweating.

"Kissed me."

My head went blank and my heart skipped a beat. I curled my hand into a fist and turned the corner, storming over towards Fanny. She looked at me in surprise. I leant in so our faces were close and I sneered. I couldn't find the right words in my head so I pushed her instead. She seemed to be taken aback by this.

"Rachel, what are you doing?!" Virginia shrieked. She grabbed my arms but I managed to pull out of her grip. I grabbed Fanny's shoulders and gave it a few shakes.

"How could you?!" I shrieked, tears welling up in my eyes once again. Fanny tried to push me back but I held tighter and we started to wrestle.

"How could you?!" I said again. "Why?"

"I had nothing to do with it!" She said. I gave her slap to the face and gasped. I was shocked by my actions and took a few steps back, my hand I slapped her with shaking. Fanny was holding her cheek and looked like she too was on the verge of tears, Virginia was continually whispering 'Oh my god' as she attended to Fanny. They both gave me disappointed looks so I turned and ran. I needed to talk to him… I need to talk to Patton.

And somehow I think it's going to turn ugly.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Patton's POV

I sat at Lime Rickey's that night, drinking alone. I sighed and looked at the several bottles on the bench. I placed my chin down on my hands and stared at a certain spot for what seemed like ages. I heard voices, and saw Hoagie come and lean on the bench beside me.

"What you doing here?" He asked, gesturing to me. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Nah, I got a little break." I said with a slur. "Good thing too."

"Hnn." He replied. "What'd you do to your hand?"

"It's a long story." I said, sitting up uneasily. "I punched my mirror and then this happened."

Hoagie's eyes narrowed, and looked around for a few seconds. "Why'd you break your mirror? Must've been pretty bad."

"Yeah well, you would too if your girlfriend used you in that department." I said a little louder, and I noticed vaguely that a few people had turned to look at us. Hoagie shifted uncomfortably, slightly embarrassed by my sudden out burst.

"I think I need to take you home. At least to the Tree House." He said in a low tone, grabbing my arm. I happily got up with him, and stumbled slightly as we headed out back. Hoagie pulled my arm over his shoulder, and I felt the pop kicking in hard.

My vision was getting blurry, and my coordination had just gone out the door. I tripped over, and Hoagie was pulled down with me. Guess he was caught off guard. He fell on top of me, and all I could do was laugh.

"Didn't know you felt that way about me." I said stupidly as he got off me and hoisted me up by my jacket.

"Sure man, whatever you believe." He rolled his eyes, and stabled me again.

It took a while, but he got me to Sector V-T. I could see Abby sitting on a tree branch near her room. She looked at us, and swung down immediately.

"What's with him?" She asked Hoagie as she reached us, pointing at me.

"He's had a rough night." He explained, letting me go by accident. I hit the floor, and he and Abby both bent down in shock.

"Well, we'd better get him up in the tree house so he won't hurt himself." She said, taking my right arm and putting around her shoulder. Hoagie followed suit with the other arm, and they uneasily dragged my intoxicated body to the elevator. We reached the lounge some seconds later, and they dumped me on the couch.

"Well, he can stay here until he sobers up." Abby stated, heading out of the room. "I'll just grab some blankets and stuff."

I saw Hoagie leave to call someone; I assumed Rachel, and my eyelids drooped over my vision. And after a few seconds of heavy breathing, I was out like a light.

"Hey man, get up."

I slowly woke up, and saw Hoagie leaning over me. It must've been late, as the sun was bright and warm. I sat up, and got a head rush. I placed a hand to my head, and winced until it stopped.

"Someone's here to see you." He said before leaving the room. I looked up, and a flustered Rachel was standing a little away, arms folded tightly.

"So, you sober or still an idiot?" She asked flatly.

I merely frowned and looked at her attentively. "Why'd you come if you're gonna be a bitch about it?"

"I didn't want to come." She spat quietly. "I only came because everyone else wouldn't do it."

"Who put a bee in your undies this morning?" I retorted snidely, getting up and walking to size her down. "Or is that just PMS?"

She fumed. "Try losing a friend after she kisses my now ex-boyfriend!"

I looked in shock and confusion at that remark. "What? Where'd this come from? I didn't kiss anyone."

Hoagie poked his head through the door and frowned. "No, but you DID try to kiss me last night after you went to sleep. Though you thought I was Rachel."

He left, and she huffed. "I'm talking about Fanny. She went to your house yesterday, and you kissed her!"

"Wait, I didn't…"

"STOP LYING TO ME DRILOVSKY!" She cried, making me feel about as large as my fingernail. She burst into tears, and went to leave. "I don't know why I even came in the first place."

"Rachel, don't go." I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to me. She pulled away, and shook her head.

"Don't touch me." She stated. "And don't bother coming to the headquarters in future. Because I don't want to see you ever!"

She ran off, and I fell to my knees.

It was over, and it was my fault.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Rachel's POV

So I guess that was it. Done. Over. Two years down the drain.

Now it's the next day and I'm walking to school by myself. Kuki offered to keep me company but I really just want to be by myself.

I spotted Fanny on the front gate of our school. I was about to go up to her and give her a nice slap across the face but I noticed she was yelling at someone. It took me only a while to figure out it was Hoagie, who seemed to be yelling back at her with the same amount of anger and then a twinge of guilt hit me right in the stomach. Through the corner of my eye I noticed Patton who was sitting on one of the steps outside the main door with his head in his hands, focusing hard on a spot on the floor. I eyed him loathingly but after a while I could feel my expression soften.

I shook my head and pushed my hair back. Fanny seemed done yelling with Hoagie and walked past Patton. He watched her go up the stairs and disappear through the doors. After a while he followed suit.

My mind was racing of images of Patton and Fanny together and I couldn't erase them no matter how I tried. I let a tear fall down my face before turning on my heel and running away from the school.

Events of the past week ran through my mind over and over again like a never-ending train, causing me to run and cry harder.

I stopped suddenly when I head a voice whisper my name.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice quivering from all the crying.

"Hello Numbuh 362-T." A voice unknown to me called out. I couldn't see who owned it so I continued to turn around to try and find it. "We have been waiting for you."

"Waiting for me?" I repeated. "What are you-"

But I couldn't finish because the next thing I knew I felt a hard bang against the back of my head, causing me to fall head on to concrete floor. I groaned wearily as everything faded to black.

"Hey wake up."

A voice kept saying to me. I blinked my eyes a few time before fully opening them. A girl with red long red hair hovered over me. I instantly recognized her as the girl who helped out 2 months ago at the carnival.

"Numbuh 234." I said pushing my upper body up, leaning onto my elbows. The back of my head started throbbing so I held my hand up to it rubbing it lightly.

"That's me." She said, smiling.

"What are you doing here? Where am I anyway?" I asked scanning my surroundings. The walls were gray and musty.

"Father's prison thingy. While me and my team were fighting him I said something that got him mad, ended up catching me and throwing me in here so now I'm waiting for my team to come and rescue me."

I nodded briefly before it hit me.

"FATHER?!" I screamed.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Numbuh 234 said, taking her fingers out of her ears.

"Some one called?" Some one called out as a door that I hadn't noticed before slammed open and in the doorway stood none other than the shadowy figure of Father.

"What do you want with me?" I instantly asked. He answered with an evil chuckle. He walked menacingly towards me and leant down to my level, cupping my chin with a finger and a thumb. His pipe moved from side to side as he grinned threateningly.

"Oi let go of her!" Numbuh 234 screeched and charged towards Father. He stretched out his free hand and lit it on fire, blowing her back against the wall. She fell unconscious, her body lying on the floor.

"You know the difference between you teens and kids?" He asked me. He continued before I could answer. "You teenagers are weak."

My eyes went wide as I was trying to analyze what he was getting at.

"Sure you may be taller, smarter, quicker and stronger physically, but emotionally you're weak. Your hormones go haywire and you become too emotional. As supreme leader you should've known better than to get yourself in a relationship."

I didn't know what to say, except stare him down in the nastiest way possible.

"Well you've done it now. Like it or not I'm going to destroy the Kids Next Door as well as the Teens Next Door… and since it's filled with a bunch of teenagers it should be easy. So you're going to tell me where your headquarters is and we can get this over and done with quickly."

"I'll never tell you." I said sinisterly. Father lifted me up and threw me across the room. I landed hard on my stomach.

"You're going to tell me." He said before leaving and slamming the door hard. I lifted my self up and watched the door for a brief while, before rushing over to Numbuh 234 to wake her up.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Patton's POV

Though I now had nothing to do with Rachel, I started to feel a little worried when she didn't turn up for Art at third period. I noticed the other TND members in the class noticed too. Fanny seemed to ignore Hoagie and me, and was sitting with Virginia instead.

Abby saw the concern in my face, and turned to me before the teacher came.

"Where's Rachel?" She whispered. I merely shrugged my shoulders in frustration back. Her name was making my blood boil at this point.

"How should I know? As of yesterday I don't exist to her." I growled, and slumped down on the desk. I noticed Abby frown, and she knew what I was talking about.

"Well, for this don't think of her as your girlfriend." She stated flatly. "She's also you commander, so wouldn't you worry if she went missing then?"

I thought about it for a little bit, and shrugged my shoulders. "Well, then yeah, I'm worried that she's missing. But what if she just went home?"

Abby sighed. "Alright. But make sure that's what happened. I'll call her after school and find out, alright?"

I nodded, and sat back up when the teacher came in for the class.

I left earlier than I would, and walked out the gates. Though I was stopped by a short kid, the girl that helped us with the carnival incident. She seemed a little dreamy eyed, and was twirling a curl around her finger.

"Numbuh 345." I said, making her blush. "What can I do you for?"

Her face fell slightly. "I came to ask for the TND's help. I went to 362-T, but no one knows where she is…"

"Are you sure?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, she wasn't at headquarters, and I checked her house, but nothing."

I frowned. So she had disappeared. "Well, tell me what you need help for."

"Well, my Sector infiltrated Father's mansion because he's been planning and attack on the KND and TND for weeks. Of course my obnoxious sister opened her trap and mouthed off. He took her, and forced us to retreat without her. So, we need help with a rescue mission."

"Numbuh 60-T!" I whizzed around, and saw Nigel running to me, his watch going haywire. "We have a code Supreme-Leader-Gone-Missing."

I frowned. "Who sent it?"

"Numbuh 362-T herself." Nigel looked at me stern, as if to tell me I needed to help. "We traced it back to Father's mansion."

I nodded once. "Right, Numbuh 1-T, I want you to take Numbuh 345 and gather as many KND and TND Sectors as you can, then go straight to his mansion and meet me there."

Nigel rested a hand on my shoulder. "You can't go alone, it's too risky."

"This is not only about the fate of our side." I replied, shrugging him away and walking off. "This is personal for me too."

I threw my bag off, and dug around for my weapon I always took around with me. I heard Nigel taking Numbuh 345 away, and I left my bag behind as I broke into a run. Though I was the last person she'd want to see, I knew it was my fault she was in this mess. I didn't just barge in though, I snuck around the back. There was an open window, so I climbed through, and commando rolled across the floor.

As I slowly began my search, I kept my gun poised at all times. I heard voices from a nearby room, and I pressed my ear against the door. I heard a female voice, and recognized it as my leader. She seemed angry, and by the sounds of the second voice of a male, I could tell why. He seemed to be mocking her, teasing her.

I heard him getting angry, and that was my cue to but in. I kicked the door down, and pointed my gun and the ebony covered man. He seemed almost…amused I had come.

"Well, well, well…" He started. "If it isn't 60-T. or if most put it, the Supreme Leader's puppy."

I merely growled as he continued to gloat. "You're just like a dog; you get kicked and beaten around, but you'll always stay loyal to your master."

I moved around him, and positioned myself between him and Rachel. I kept my gun pointed to his face.

"No need to get so violent. I was just stating facts." He smirked, and looked at me with deep interest.

"Now, you're also pretty high in command if I'm not mistaken? So why would you be dumb enough to come alone?"

"But I didn't come alone, you should know that by now." A smirked. "Kids and Teens Next Door…BATTLESTATIONS!"

On cue, several teams of kids and teens alike burst through windows, and smashed down walls to get in. Father tutted, and snapped his fingers. Ornaments, displays and furniture came to life, growing and excavating weapons as they went. I saw Fanny coming over, so I gave her the orders.

"86-T, take 362-T out of her. Protect the leader at all costs."

I stated bluntly, not even looking at either of them. I didn't hear a reply. "Numbuh 86-T, that's an order."

"Y-yes sir." She replied, grabbing Rachel as I turned slightly. "Come sir, we're getting you out of here."

I turned back to Father, who looked at me like I was a joke. "You want the leader, you gotta go through me."

"Fine, shame it's always that easy." He replied snidely, conjuring a fireball and hitting me straight in my right arm. I dropped my weapon with a large groan, and held it as he conjured another one. I stood my ground, and he smirked as I took his second one in the chest. I yelped in pain, and held my heart tightly. It was burning like crazy.

"Numbuh 60-T!" I heard Rachel scream.

I fell to my knees, and before my torso collapsed to the floor, I saw Father's disgusting smirk upon my pathetic attempt to protect Rachel.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Rachel's POV

I looked in horror at Patton's wounded body lying on the floor. I could tell Fanny was shocked too but she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her.

"Lets go!" She hissed in my ear. Right now I didn't want to be anywhere near her but this wasn't the place or time to be arguing so I reluctantly agreed and let her lead me out of the room. I looked back at the fight scene and operatives were surrounding Patton while some others were fighting off the furniture and Father.

"I can't just leave them!" I said in a high-pitched tone.

"You're our leader!" She shouted back. "We can't risk you getting hurt."

She tried to keep a straight, stern face but I could tell from her eyes she meant more than what she said. I could feel my expression softening and I almost burst into tears if Fanny hadn't shouted.

"Lets go!"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me a few feet farther but I stopped in my tracks and flicked my wrist free from her grip. She looked at me, her expression a mix of confusion and concern.

"I have to fight." I said. "It's my fault."

Fanny scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"This is what I hate about you Rachel." She said. "You always blame yourself for anything that goes wrong." Her expression softened and she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look Rachel, we're not helping you because you are our leader. We always thought more of you than that. You're our friend… you're special to us."

My eyes went wide and I could feel my own voice being choked at the back of my throat. Tears welled up in the corner of my eyes and trickled slowly down my cheek. I wiped them away instantly. I couldn't show any signs of weakness. Not in front of her.

She put her hand on my shoulder.

"So lets go." She said in a whisper. I shook my head slightly.

"No." I said. "Lets stay and fight."

She looked at me in that Fanny-esque way that makes you feel about 2 inches tall but I kept a determined face and her expression swapped for a smirk.

"Very well." She said. She passed me a weapon and we both made our way back to the fight, running side by side each other, just like old times. A small smile formed on my face.

As we drew closer, the screams, groans, grunts and bangs got louder and louder. Fanny kicked open the door and we both stood there in battle stance holding our weapons in front of us. My eyes went wide at the scene. Patton was being leant up against the wall with Numbuh 345 and other medics attending to him, beaten down operatives were trying their hardest to protect them and there were many wounded bodies lying on the floor.

"Father!" I grunted. "Where are you?"

I heard him chuckle and he appeared from the shadows.

"Well, came back for more hey?" He said slyly. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

That ticked me off so set my weapon to 'ouch' and made to charge but Fanny stuck her arm out in front of me.

"Let me handle him sir." She said.

"Numbuh 86-T…" I whispered.

She charged towards Father and fired her MUSKET. Father shot a fireball to counter it but it didn't stop Fanny from firing a dozen more mustard shots towards him. It was pointless because he kept blocking them with his fireballs.

He shot one at Fanny and it blew her back. She landed hard on the floor and couldn't get up.

"Numbuh 86-T!" I shouted. "Now you've done it Father. It's just down to you and me."

"Looks like I'm going to destroy your stupid Kids and Teens Next Door quicker than I thought." He said.

We both jumped towards each other so we were facing each other cowboy showdown style. He exploded into flames and I held my weapon out in front of me. There was a moment of silence until I made the first move - or should I say mistake – and fired my weapon at him. A giant gumball shot towards him, but as he did to Fanny's mustard, burnt it with a fireball.

"I should expect better from you. After all you are the Supreme Commander." He said snidely.

I gave him a small smirk and back flipped a few feet back onto one of the alive tables. It tried to shake me off but I managed to keep on it. I leaped from furniture to furniture, while Father tried to shoot his fireballs at me until I was out of his sight.

"Come out come out wherever you are…" He muttered.

When he had his back turned onto him I pounced, causing him to fall to the ground. It was déjà vu, except without the broccoli.

"Hey calm down. Your boyfriend is just over there." He said. "Or should I say toy boy."

I frowned furiously and punched him in the face. I held my weapon against his forehead.

"Goodbye Father." I merely said. Just as I was about to pull the trigger his whole body burst to flames, throwing me back across the room. I looked up and he was coming over to me. I looked around the room at all the wounded operatives. I knew that there was only one thing left to do.

"Kids and Teens Next Door RETREAT!" I called out and like that we smashed down the walls, climbed into ships, released climbing claws and one by one we all left the mansion.

Father scoffed. "You're a coward, Rachel."

"Just saving this for another time." I said and with that I shot out a claw to the roof and swung out the window.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Patton's POV

My body felt warm, but my chest felt really heavy. I was still out, and I wasn't sure where I was. It was too quiet to be in a battle or Father's Mansion. I could feel cold hands pressing on my body, and my eyes slowly opened, and came into focus. Fanny was leaning over me, examining my bright red burn on my chest. I startled her when I met her eyes.

"Numbuh 60-T, you're awake." She stated, picking up some burn cream.

"Where are we?" I asked a little dumbly. She smirked.

"We're back at the Arctic Base." She said calmly, rubbing my body in the cream. It stung a little, then a soothing sensation came right after. "Numbuh 362-T called a retreat before the worst could happen. Guess it was a good thing though, a lot of operatives went down."

I groaned. "I should've been helping you, instead I wind up being a nuisance."

"Don't be stupid. Had it not been for you, 362-T wouldn't have been alive." Fanny replied, helping me sit up to strap my chest with bandage. "Though, I don't think you'll be doing much working with this injury."

"Well, isn't that what a TND operative does?" I smiled, remembering the time Fanny guarded Hoagie.

"We take hits for each other?"

She smirked, and I guess I was right. "Well, I guess so. It'll just be annoying that I'm gonna be doing all the work for a while, and you get to relax."

I frowned. "Wait, how long you think I'm gonna be stuck in here for anyway?"

"Only a few weeks." She replied, helping me get my singlet on. "Don't worry, I'll be fine to work alone.

But if you try anything before you're ready, you'll be stuck here a lot longer."

She helped me put my jacket back on, then a single question started to bug me. "Say 86-T, how long was I out for? I don't remember anything."

She seemed to want to avoid my eye, but answered anyway. "Well, about a week…"

"What?!?" I replied, getting up quickly. "Why didn't you do anything to wake me up?!? I can't believe you let me make you do all the work, and the cadets…"

"Are fine." She cut me off. "You don't need to worry. Everything was under control. And Numbuh 3-T recommended that I leave you until you were ready to wake up. Nurse's orders in other words."

I grumbled, and one of the younger operatives popped her head in shyly. "Numbuh 60-T? I got a message that someone's here to see you.

They're waiting outside for you."

"Alright, tell them I'll be there soon." I replied, and I got the hands on hips from Fanny.

"Didn't I just say…aww, never mind. Just get out of my sight."

"Yes ma'am." I joked, and walked out of the room and down the hall. I came to the outside of the base, and Rachel was standing at an aircraft. I recognized her blonde hair and her old orange jumper she always wore.

"Rach?" I questioned. I received no answer, but instead she ran and flung herself on me. I was caught off guard, and fell back into the snow. She looked down on me, and I just looked in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as we got up. She merely looked down at her feet for a few moments, then took a deep breath to speak


	23. Chapter 23

Well this is the last chapter... sad I know but it has to end some time.

Chapter 23

Rachel's POV

I opened my mouth to speak but tears fell instead of words. I cried into my hands and my shoulders started shaking in sobs. I couldn't help this emotional outburst. I felt Patton's hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. Even though he probably hates my guts now I could see he still cares about me – but probably only because I'm his commander.

"Shh." He whispered pulling me into a hug. I sobbed into his shoulders for a while before I felt him flinch. I pulled back and looked at him in concern.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He didn't respond. I traced my fingers over his chest and pushed lightly. "Does it hurt?"

He nodded slightly as he tried to keep a straight face, but I could tell he was in pain. He did have a reputation to hold up but I couldn't help but giggle slightly at his macho man attempt.

"You know that's the first time in ages that I've seen you smile." He stated softly. "I forgot how pretty it was."

I blushed slightly at his comment. I guess – I hope – he still has some sort of feelings towards me after all.

"And all it took was to see me in pain."

My face fell.

"If anything ever happened to you I wouldn't know what to do!" I exclaimed, my voice shaking. He didn't reply so I continued. "You didn't have to come to save me you know."

"But then who else would've?" He asked.

"I could save myself. I had Numbuh 234 there… we could've thought of an escape plan ourselves."

"I highly doubt that."

"Look just because I'm your commander doesn't mean you have to protect me 24/7!"

"I didn't just save you because you were my commander!" He snapped, his voice rising in volume causing me to take a step back.

"Well then why did you?"

He didn't reply and looked away. I took a deep sigh. I guess all hope of getting back together seemed lost now.

I broke the silence. "Father's right about one thing though… I'm a coward."

His eyebrows rose.

"No you're not." He said. "We had to run away or Father would've killed us all."

I shook my head but he continued. "Rachel, you may be Supreme Commander, but you know you're also human. You're allowed to make mistakes and making mistakes doesn't make you a coward. Running away from them does."

"But you see? That's what I do." I said. "I run away… to try and avoid pain I run away but it always catches up."

"Then don't avoid it. Face it."

I contemplated this for a while. I was scared of losing him so I ran away, but it made it worse. Instead of talking it over with him I forced myself upon him. I am a coward. But not anymore.

I could see Patton was waiting for me to say something so I took a deep breath and started to speak.

"I-I'm sorry I've been such a jerk, I'm sorry I didn't trust you enough and I'm majorly sorry I used you." I said a little bit too fast, but as sincere as possible. "If I could turn back time I wouldn't have done all those things. I understand if you hate me but I just want you to know how sorry I am and how I'll always still love you."

He pressed his finger against my lips.

"You're rambling again." He said with a smirk.

"Where have I heard the before." I asked sarcastically smirking right back.

"And I'm sorry I complexed the situation even further." He said sincerely. "But the truth is Rachel, no matter how hard I try not to, I'll always love you too." My expression softened as tears formed in the corners of my eyes. He caressed my cheek softly. "So I guess we can start over?"

I smiled. "I'd like that."

He grabbed my head and our lips intertwined in a passionate kiss, one I have missed dearly.

"GET A ROOM!" I heard a small voice shout.

We broke apart to see a group of cadets looking grossed out not that far away from us with Fanny standing behind them. I gave her a grin and she merely smiled back. I rushed towards her, pushing through the cadets and gave her big bear hug.

"What are you doing?!" She shrieked, trying to push me away. I loosened my grip but my arms were still around her. We exchanged a small smile, our code for making up.

"How's you and Hoagie?" I asked, feeling a bit guilty. To my surprise she smiled.

"We've talked a few things over and we're fine." She replied.

I grinned and my whole guilty feeling washed away. I felt two hands on my shoulders and I turned my head to see Patton looking down on me. We smiled at each other for a brief second before Fanny interrupted.

"Okay Romeo, you need to get back inside the base to rest." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Patton replied with a little salute. He turned to me. "So I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. I need to get back to headquarters anyway." I replied. "I'll call you."

He kissed me on the nose and then Fanny dragged him back inside the base, waving a small goodbye.

I smiled greatly at how my life is back on track, how I won back my boyfriend, made up with my friends and how I can command in peace once again – well as far as peaceful goes for a Supreme Commander.


End file.
